Links, such as suspension links, are used to connect two components together. In automotive uses, links are often used in the suspension structure The links typically allow the connected components to move along one axis relative to each other.
One type of known link is a one piece cast or forged metal link. Each end of the link includes a hollow cylinder. The axes through the centers of the hollow cylinders are parallel to each other. The cylinders are connected by a circular rod or tube. A cylindrical rubber insert is press fitted within each hollow cylinder. Within each insert is a hollow metallic bushing.
The link may also be made of three metal tubes welded together. Two of the tubes make up the hollow cylinders and the last tube is used as the connecting piece.
The link is connected to other components by a bolt. The bolt is placed through one prong of a fork or yoke on the component. The bolt is then placed through the bushing. The bolt is also placed through another fork or yoke on the component. Finally, a nut is tightened onto the bolt to hold the link.
The parallel bushings allow the components at each end of the link to rotate about one axis. The rubber inserts allow limited angular and lateral motion. The rubber inserts also isolate and cushion vibrations and shocks. Thus, vibrations and shocks are isolated from one end of the link to the other.
There are a number of problems associated with these links. Since the link is metallic, the links add substantial weight to a car. Increased weight results in decreased gas mileage. Additionally, the forging, casting or welding add cost to the link.